Grandir, par Gai sensei
by Florana
Summary: Grandir, c'est quand même quelque chose de compliqué. Après une mission de rang A qui a frisé la catastrophe, Neji se retrouve dans cette étrange situation. Comment considérer Tenten ? Ecouter Lee débiter ce que Gai lui a inculqué est-il une bonne idée ?


**Auteur : **Florana

**Titre : **Grandir, par Gai-sensei

**Manga :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **K+ me semble pas trop mal.

**Note 1 : **Ceci est mon dernier one-shot. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite et je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi ! Toute aide à cette question qui me torture l'esprit depuis quelques jours sera la bienvenue.

**Note 2 : **Le titre non plus ne me satisfait pas mais, ça, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

**Note 3 :** Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

Grandir, par Gai-sensei

Neji, plaqué contre le mur de pierre suintant l'humidité, tendit une oreille attentive. Seule la respiration calme de Lee, collé contre lui, troublait le silence. Ils attendaient le signal qui leur indiquerait qu'ils pourraient enfin rentrer, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'appréhension de monter en eux. Eliminer les gardes qui surveillaient les alentours de ce repère avait déjà entamé une partie de leur énergie et ce serait pire une fois à l'intérieur.

– Neji, tu devrais peut-être active ton Byaku…

Lee n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car son coéquipier lui imposa le silence en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Il avait pourtant été clair, non ? Il ne voulait pas un mot de prononcé tant qu'ils n'étaient pas entrés. Ils seraient rapidement repérés, alors autant essayer de retarder ce moment. Surtout que, pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas faire demi-tour.

Soudain, un déclic. Aussitôt, les muscles des deux ninjas se tendirent et d'un mouvement leste et fluide, ils s'élancèrent dans un silence de mort vers la porte. Seul leur souffle expirant à l'unisson brisait la quiétude des lieux, une quiétude effrayante, par ailleurs.

– Bien joué, Tenten ! souffla Lee alors qu'ils passaient à côté de leur coéquipière.

Neji approuva d'un signe de tête. Tenten ne souriait pas, mais possédait ce regard espiègle qui signifiait qu'elle était satisfaite de son coup. S'infiltrer discrètement, ouvrir les portes fermées dans le plus grand silence, c'était un talent rare qui s'ajoutait à sa maîtrise des armes et des pièges.

– On se sépare ! ordonna Neji dans un murmure. Lee à droite, Tenten à gauche, je vais au centre ! Filez et revenez ici dès que l'objectif est accompli. Rendez-vous à la sortie dans un quart d'heure !

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent chacun dans une direction. Neji se mit à courir à son tour, au milieu d'un couloir sombre et humide. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient tout le long. A présent, la discrétion n'était plus de mise. Le but était simple : foncer, récupérer le rouleau volé à Konoha et filer vers la sortie.

Etrange, les lieux paraissaient déserts. Neji sentit la tension de la mission lui saisir l'estomac. Il activa son Byakugan et scruta les alentours. Personne pour l'instant. Décidément, ce repère de malfrats déserteurs était réellement étrange.

Le couloir prit fin pour s'élargir et devenir une sorte de carrefour. Au fond, une porte à double battant, visiblement assez lourde, donnait probablement sur la salle où le rouleau devait être gardé. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Neji pour qu'il le vérifie. Le Byakugan avait décidément bien des vertus.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il y avait une présence, peut-être à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il venait de désactiver son don héréditaire, voulant économiser le chakra qui lui restait pour une éventuelle situation critique.

Un bruissement, puis le bruit feutré et saccadé d'une respiration. La personne venait de fournir un petit effort. Neji ferma les yeux, cessa de respirer et commença à glisser un pied vers la présence qu'il détectait. Quelques gouttes de sueur coulèrent dans sa nuque. Il allait falloir être vif et rapide.

Soudain, il se retourna et, d'un bras, attrapa la présence. Il sentit alors contre toute attente la personne lui échapper, rouler entre ses jambes et se glisser derrière lui. Il n'y en avait qu'un pour exécuter une telle action avec autant de rapidité. Neji se détendit.

– Lee, tu m'as fait peur ! souffla-t-il à son coéquipier.

– Désolé, je voulais vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'un garde.

– Tu as rencontré du monde ?

– Oui, un type, mais il est assommé à l'heure qu'il est.

Neji enregistra cette information. Les couloirs étaient étroits, Lee n'avait sans doute pas pu cacher le corps. L'alerte allait bientôt être sonnée. Autant faire une entrée fracassante avant.

– Le rouleau est dans la pièce à côté, expliqua Neji. Il y a des hommes à l'intérieur.

– On se jette sur eux ? demanda Lee.

– Oui, de toute façon, nous ne connaissons pas assez bien le terrain pour profiter de l'effet de surprise.

– Alors, plus rapide on sera et mieux ça vaudra !

Lee s'approcha de la lourde porte. Neji lui emboîta le pas avec un sourire en coin. C'était quand même rassurant d'avoir ce ninja pour coéquipier. Jamais il ne l'avait vu défaitiste ou à cours d'idées. Les autres l'ignoraient, mais Lee avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

– Tu n'as pas croisé Tenten ?

Lee hocha négativement la tête avant de plier légèrement les jambes. Neji comprit qu'ils allaient devoir se débrouiller sans elle pour l'instant et, à son tour, se mit en position.

– Attention… go !

D'un même geste, les deux ninjas envoyèrent leur pied dans les battants de la porte. Celle-ci céda sous le choc et s'ouvrit violemment sur une salle bien plus grande qu'ils ne se l'imaginaient. De grandes étagères couvraient le fond, sans doute recouvertes de dossiers et d'archives. La lumière blafarde d'une lampe au plafond permettait d'y voir clair.

Neji et Lee entrèrent si vite dans la salle qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de prêter attention à tous ces détails. La seule chose qui leur sauta aux yeux, ce fut le précieux rouleau de techniques interdites, entouré par trois ninjas. Tsunade avait été claire en les envoyant dans cette mission : il fallait récupérer le rouleau, quels qu'en soient les risques.

Neji et Lee n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres quand les trois gardes se mirent en position. Ils sentirent alors la satisfaction les gagner. Ils étaient tous les deux des professionnels du corps à corps. Si leurs ennemis comptaient les battre au Taijutsu, ils étaient bien mal partis. Neji, le Byakugan réapparu, lança sa première attaque. Le Poing Souple balaya l'un des trois hommes sans la moindre difficulté. Il fallait croire que son adversaire n'était pas préparé.

Lee, quant à lui, arrivait à rivaliser avec les deux ninjas qui fondaient sur lui. Avec la dextérité et la rapidité qu'il avait gagnées au fil des années, il les balaya, tandis que Neji achevait le troisième. A ce moment-là, la sonnerie d'alarme commença à retentir dans le repaire.

– On retrouve Tenten et on file ! ordonna Neji en prenant le rouleau au passage.

Les deux adversaires de Lee commençaient à se redresser, mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas outre mesure. Neji faisait confiance à son coéquipier pour leur avoir brisé les tibias. Par contre, un détail commençait à occuper son attention : pourquoi Tenten ne les avait-elle pas rejoints ? En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas dû mettre autant de temps à les retrouver.

Quand ils furent sortis de la salle, ils empruntèrent sans un mot le troisième couloir, celui où Tenten avait justement dû s'engouffrer lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. La sonnerie résonnait toujours avec violence et des pas précipités lancés à leur recherche dévalaient les couloirs.

– Lee, il y en a un devant ! prévint Neji.

A ces mots, Neji s'abaissa, laissant son coéquipier voir le ninja qui courait vers eux. Lee, avec une parfaite coordination, sauta par-dessus Neji, le pied en avant, et balança son coup dans la poitrine de leur adversaire. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il percuta le mur du couloir avant de s'effondrer.

Sur un signe de tête de Neji, ils poursuivirent leur course. La lumière phosphorescente du chemin leur révéla une soudaine accumulation de corps effondrés par terre. Neji activa son Byakugan et les inspecta rapidement.

– Vu comment ils sont morts, c'est l'œuvre de Tenten, assura-t-il.

– Mais où est-elle passée ? On aurait dû la rejoindre depuis un moment !

– C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie, répondit Neji en tâchant d'oublier la boule d'angoisse qui prenait naissance dans son estomac.

Les deux coéquipières se toisèrent quelques secondes en silence, comme si la solution se trouvait dans le regard de l'autre. Le bruit de l'alarme, encore présent, leur parut bien lointain. Soudain, un cri strident déchira l'air et ils levèrent les yeux au plafond. La personne qui venait de pousser une telle clameur venait sans doute de connaître une grande souffrance. Cela ne les fit pâlir que davantage quand ils comprirent.

– Tenten ! s'exclama Lee, au bord de la panique.

– Ça venait d'en dessous ! ajouta Neji en reprenant sa course folle.

Lee lui emboîta le pas sans hésitation. Neji était sans doute le membre de leur équipe qui possédait le meilleur sens de l'orientation grâce à l'aide de son don héréditaire. Ils coururent encore quelques mètres avant de rencontrer une ouverture dans le mur. A leur droite, un escalier en colimaçon descendait dans le noir le plus complet.

Sans prononcer un mot, Neji s'y engouffra, suivi de Lee. Ils commencèrent à descendre avec une précaution particulière les marches. Tout était sombre et le sol paraissait glissant, comme recouvert d'un liquide gluant. Lee soupçonna avec un léger frisson qu'il devait s'agir du sang des ninjas morts en haut.

Enfin, une lumière un peu plus claire vint éclairer la sortie. Neji se plaqua contre la paroi humide et commença à inspecter les alentours. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils étaient déserts.

– A quoi ça ressemble ? murmura Lee qui ne pouvait rien voir.

– On dirait une prison. Il y a plusieurs cellules. Apparemment, l'une d'elles n'est pas vide. Viens !

Neji dévala le reste des marches et ils traversèrent l'allée de cellules sans la moindre hésitation. Soudain, Neji bifurqua vers une autre rangée de cachots et s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux.

– Tenten ! s'exclama Lee en le rejoignant.

Avachie contre un coin de mur, la tête baissée et la respiration haletante, Tenten soutenait d'une main le corps inerte d'un homme qui, apparemment, avait tenté de s'approche d'elle. Les bras ballants du ninja pensaient sur le côté et sa tête tombait comme une pierre.

– Va t'occuper d'elle, je fais le guet, décida Neji.

Lee soupçonnait Neji de mourir d'envie d'aller soutenir leur coéquipière, mais son orgueil l'avait sans doute rappelé au dernier instant. Cependant, il ne fit pas de manières et poussa la porte grinçante de la cellule. Il souleva le corps de l'homme mort et s'aperçut que Tenten ne se contentait pas de le soutenir pour éviter qu'il l'écrase : elle enfonçait en fait un kunai dans son cœur. Lee retira l'arme et posa l'homme avec trois autres corps qui, eux, s'étaient fracassé le crâne contre le mur. Apparemment, Tenten avait su traiter avec ses ravisseurs.

– Tenten, tu vas bien ? demanda Lee en la prenant doucement par les épaules.

Tenten releva la tête. Elle tremblait comme si elle avait du mal à se tenir éveillée. Lee jugea qu'elle devait ne pas être consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait.

– M'ont brisé les jambes les salauds, grogna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Lee remarqua qu'en effet, la jambe droite de Tenten était tordue d'une façon peu naturelle. Il commença alors à palper doucement son corps et s'aperçut de plusieurs blessures. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi les pierres de la cellule étaient recouvertes de flaques de sang.

Lee prit alors Tenten dans ses bras et la souleva comme si elle n'avait été qu'une plume. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Neji, il s'aperçut que celui-ci couvrait leur coéquipière d'un regard empli d'inquiétude. Les émotions de Neji ne transparaissaient que rarement, mais, quand elles le faisaient, c'était avec force et sincérité.

– On y va, déclara-t-il. Si on reste plus longtemps ils vont nous retrouver. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils nous attendent déjà là-haut.

Lee hocha la tête aux ordres de son chef d'équipe et ami. Serrant Tenten contre lui, il lui emboîta le pas et ils filèrent tous les deux vers les escaliers. Tandis qu'ils remontaient, Neji inspectait l'étage et Lee jetait quelques coups d'œil sur son fardeau. Tenten se situait au bord de l'inconscience, ballotant la tête pour contrer l'envie de se laisser happer par le gouffre noir.

Soudain, Neji ralentit. Lee n'osa pas poser de question. Ils ne devaient pas être loin du haut des escaliers et leurs ennemis s'y trouvaient peut-être embusqués. Il attendit quelques longues minutes, serrant davantage Tenten contre son torse. Elle était son amie et coéquipière et il empêcherait tous ces chiens de lui faire davantage de mal.

Si de telles pensées traversaient également l'esprit de Neji, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il se décida à parler :

– L'alarme s'est arrêtée.

– Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

– Pas vraiment. D'après ce que je peux voir, ils sont tous embusqués près de l'entrée. Nous ne connaissons pas assez bien le terrain pour prendre le risque de chercher une autre sortie et nous ne pouvons décemment pas passer avec Tenten dans cet état-là.

– Combien sont-ils ?

– Une quinzaine. Lee, ne pense même pas à forcer le passage !

– Tu rigoles ? Pas avec Tenten dans les bras !

A ces mots, Neji se retourna enfin vers son coéquipier et observa la blessée. Elle semblait continuer à se débattre contre l'inconscience. Neji grimaça en voyant plusieurs tâches rouges souiller la tenue verte de Lee.

– Elle perd trop de sang, on ne peut pas rester là ! grommela-t-il en s'asseyant sur les marches pour réfléchir.

– D'autant plus qu'on n'a pas de ninja médecin avec nous. C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette le plus Sakura.

– Et tu n'y connaîtrais pas un peu en médecine ?

– Bah, je dirais que mes connaissances sont à peu près comme les tiennes : je suis seulement capable de bander les plaies. Ensuite, faire en sorte qu'elles cicatrisent rapidement ou qu'elles ne s'infectent pas, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

A ces mots, Neji se prit la tête entre les mains. Le problème lui paraissait impossible à résoudre. Comment avaient-ils faits pour en arriver là ? Mission de rang A, avait dit Tsunade. Elle ne s'était pas moquée d'eux, en tout cas.

– Neji, je sens que tu t'énerves, fit remarquer Lee tout en tapotant la joue de Tenten.

– Oui, je m'énerve ! J'ai toujours réussi à vous protéger, pourquoi là je me sens inutile ?

– Nous protéger, Neji ?

Neji ne répondit pas et la question ne fit qu'augmenter le nombre de rides sur son front. Comprenant qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir dévoilé ce secret de sa personnalité, Lee se contenta de se taire. Neji était autoritaire, orgueilleux, voire même méprisant par moments, mais il n'en restait pas moins attaché à ses coéquipiers.

Soudain, Neji releva la tête. Son air tendu disparut pour laisser place à la stupéfaction.

– Il y a du mouvement, annonça-t-il en se relevant.

– Peut-être ont-il eu marre de nous attendre.

– Il semblerait. C'est notre chance, Lee !

Sur ce, il courut vers le haut des escaliers. Lee s'élança à sa suite et ils dévalèrent ensemble le couloir où Tenten avait fait des ravages. Contre toute attente, Neji les ramena vers la salle où ils avaient trouvé le rouleau avant d'emprunter un autre couloir qui menait vers l'entrée.

– Ils s'attendent à ce que nous revenions directement vers eux, expliqua-t-il. Ce détour nous laisse une chance de les surprendre.

Encore quelques mètres et il déboulèrent dans la salle de l'entrée. Comme l'avait prédit Neji, la plupart de l'attention était tournée vers le couloir de l'escalier. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il envoya un Poing Souple dans le dos d'un ennemi. Celui-ci alla percuter un de ses collègues, créant suffisamment de perturbation pour laisser une fraction de seconde à l'équipe de Gai. Sans attendre leur reste, ils quittèrent le repaire.

La bâtisse dans laquelle ils avaient circulé était en grande partie sous terre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'air libre, Neji sentit ses poumons s'emplir d'une énergie nouvelle. Enfin, la liberté lui effleurait le visage et soulageait son cœur angoissé. Après avoir frisé la catastrophe, cette impression était délicieuse. Malheureusement, la sensation ne dura que quelques secondes. Les pas des ninjas ennemis les suivirent de près et Lee dut sauter sur le côté pour éviter un éboulement de roches.

– Ils utilisent du Ninjutsu ! s'écria-t-il.

Neji comprit que, si ces types arrivaient à attraper l'un d'entre eux, c'en était fini. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de sacrifier l'un de ses coéquipiers pour le rouleau et Tenten était à présent la plus vulnérable. Brusquement, il pivota sur place pour faire face aux poursuivants. Lee s'arrêta peu après lui, étonné de le voir s'arrêter.

– File vers la forêt ! ordonna Neji. Je m'occupe d'eux.

Lee ne bougea pas. Déjà, l'un des ninjas arrivait sur eux et Neji le fit reculer d'un coup de paume. Ils étaient à présent cinq contre lui. Lee ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul et, désobéissant aux ordres de son chef d'équipe, il s'éloigna légèrement pour déposer Tenten à l'abri. Neji le vit faire et cria tout en esquivant les coups de ses adversaires :

– Lee, je t'interdis de rester là ! Emmène Tenten au loin ! Fais-le !

Lee aurait sans doute souri si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Il était clair que Neji voulait par là protéger Tenten. Si seulement elle savait, elle serait sans aucun doute heureuse. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, leur coéquipière était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes et il devait obéir aux ordres de Neji : la porter en lieu sûr.

Lee reprit Tenten dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, l'un des adversaires de Neji se précipita vers lui. Avant même que Lee n'ait pu se défendre, Neji se retourna et, d'un mouvement si rapide qu'on eut à peine le temps de le voir venir, il plaqua le ninja ennemi au sol.

– Cours ! insista-t-il alors que ses ennemis se jetaient sur lui.

Lee ne se fit pas répéter. Plus vite il déguerpirait avec Tenten et plus vite il pourrait rejoindre Neji pour l'aider. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il espérait. Il courut vers la forêt qui entourait la clairière où le repaire se situait. Les arbres sombres se coloraient légèrement avec le lever du soleil. Ainsi, leur aventure avait duré toute la nuit, de l'élimination des gardes à la sortie de ce guêpier.

Lee, concentré sur sa route, fut surpris par une chaleur contre son torse qui dégoulinait vers ses jambes. Quand il baissa les yeux, il s'aperçut que Tenten perdait encore du sang. Il accéléra l'allure, sentant l'inquiétude monter en lui. Même si Neji s'en sortait et qu'il les rejoignait, aucun d'eux n'avait les compétences nécessaires pour la soigner. Il allait falloir se dépêcher de rentrer à Konoha, Konoha qui soudainement paraissait bien trop loin. Deux jours de marche. Tenten ne tiendrait jamais deux jours de marche.

Lee arriva à cette conclusion morbide quand il entendit un bruissement dans les arbres aux alentours. Immédiatement, il s'arrêta et scruta les environs, mais la forêt restait impénétrable. Les avait-on rattrapés ? Etait-ce Neji ? Lee l'espérait de tout cœur. Pourtant, malgré cet espoir, il demeura campé sur ses jambes, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Il y eut un horrible craquement et, aussitôt, Lee bondit en arrière. Il se félicita intérieurement en voyant une masse imposante tomber à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Cependant, cette chose n'avait rien d'un ennemi et Lee aurait même bondi de joie s'il n'était pas complètement interloqué. Devant lui, Naruto et Sai venaient de tomber à terre, le premier en dessous du second.

– Imbéciles ! éructa une voix féminine depuis la cime des arbres. Si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer sans arrêt, vous seriez peut-être un peu plus concentrés !

Sai se releva sans répliquer et s'épousseta, tandis que Naruto répondait d'une voix qui laissait comprendre qu'il n'était pas très sûr de lui.

– Ecoute, Sakura, le principal est qu'on ait retrouvé Lee, non ?

A ces mots, Sakura atterrit près de ses deux coéquipiers. Les sourcils encore froncés, elle ne leur prêta aucune attention pour se diriger vers Lee. L'agacement laissa alors la place à l'inquiétude sur son visage.

– Mon Dieu, Tenten ! s'exclama-t-elle en intimant à Lee de la déposer par terre. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

– On a eu quelques problèmes à l'intérieur, expliqua rapidement Lee. Neji est resté en arrière pour nous protéger.

Sakura tourna la tête vers les garçons, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà debout, prêts à partir.

– On y va Sakura ! assura Naruto. A tout à l'heure !

Sakura hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Sai et Naruto s'entendaient à peu près comme chien et chat et elle n'aimait pas les laisser seuls. Cependant, elle espérait que l'urgence de la situation allait faire passer leur animosité au second plan.

Sakura se pencha vers Tenten et commença à l'examiner. Fracture à la jambe, coupures au niveau du buste, vêtements déchirés, certains détails l'informèrent que ses adversaires avaient sans doute essayé de lui faire subir des choses peu louables. Sakura préféra ne pas y songer et s'activa à faire cesser les saignements et à remettre sa jambe en place. Lee, lui, demeura silencieux quelques instants, n'osant même pas se demander ce que l'équipe de Kakashi faisait là. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Sakura avait les choses en main, il osa enfin demander :

– C'est Maître Tsunade qui vous envoie ?

– Oui, on est à peine revenus de mission qu'elle nous a demandés de venir vous assister. Comme vous n'étiez que trois et sans ninja médecin, elle craignait qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose de grave. Apparemment, on est arrivé juste à temps.

Lee ne put qu'approuver. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans l'arrivée, ridicule mais utile, de l'équipe 7. Il n'aurait pas pu abandonner Tenten pour rejoindre Neji, mais laisser Neji se battre seul n'aurait pas non plus été dans ses cordes.

– Lee, tu vas devoir te retourner.

La voix de Sakura l'extirpa de ses pensées. Il baissa un regard interrogateur vers elle.

– Je vais devoir déshabiller Tenten, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir envie d'attenter à ta vie si elle venait à apprendre que tu l'avais regardée nue.

Lee, comprenant immédiatement, se retourna et scruta les alentours, espérant le retour des trois autres ninjas. Quand il fut autorisé à se retourner, le buste de Tenten était en grande partie couvert de bandages qui cachaient ainsi sa poitrine et le haut de son ventre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sakura respirait de façon saccadée, mais l'état de Tenten semblait s'améliorer. Son visage reprenait un peu de couleurs et elle avait cessé de balancer sa tête comme pour se défaire d'une vision cauchemardesque. Sakura ouvrit alors la bouche pour annoncer son diagnostic, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un bruit de course leur parvint et, aussitôt, Lee se releva, prêt à les défendre. Il n'en eut cependant pas besoin. Naruto et Sai déboulèrent d'entre les buissons, soutenant Neji qui haletait pour oublier la douleur.

– Neji ! s'exclama Lee, n'y croyant plus.

Sakura passa une couverture sur le corps de Tenten et se précipita pour faire asseoir le nouvel arrivant. Elle l'adossa contre un arbre et commença à inspecter son épaule. Une tache rouge sombre s'y étalait peu à peu.

– Ça va aller, Neji ? demanda Naruto, un peu inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait comme étant le ninja le plus brillant de sa génération.

Neji acquiesça avec difficulté et sembla soulagé quand Sakura passa la paume de sa main sur sa blessure. La lueur verte du chakra sembla le revigorer et, après quelques minutes, il osa demander :

– Comment va Tenten ?

– Mieux, répondit Sakura. Elle dort à présent. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état-là ?

– Elle a dû tomber dans une embuscade. C'est pour ça que les couloirs étaient déserts.

Neji, en disant ces mots, leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Lee. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger de parole pour se comprendre. Si eux n'avaient rencontré aucune difficulté, c'était bien parce que leur coéquipière avait dû affronter une grande partie des ninjas du repère d'un seul coup. Le plus étonnant encore, c'était qu'elle avait réussi à s'en débarrasser, malgré ses blessures et l'effet de surprise.

Neji plaqua sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, maudissant sa décision de se séparer. A ce moment-là, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : retrouver le rouleau aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait pensé qu'à la mission, la mission qui passait avant tout. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un ninja n'avait pas de sentiment et que la réussite primait sur tout. Cependant, Neji était un être humain et un être humain possédait des sentiments. Etrange paradoxe. A présent, la mission était passée au second rang et seul le bien-être de ses coéquipiers le préoccupait.

– Tu te sens mieux ?

La voix de Sakura le sortit de ses réflexions. Il remarqua alors que la douleur qui le lancinait au niveau de l'épaule avait disparu. Reconnaissant, il inclina la tête et passa une main à sa taille. Le rouleau était toujours là, accroché à lui. Finalement, ils avaient évité la catastrophe.

– Nous allons faire le guet et vous laisser vous reposer, vous en avez besoin, décréta Sakura.

– Vous voulez de l'aide ? proposa Lee, sans doute désireux de passer du temps auprès de celle qui occupait ses pensées une grande partie de la journée.

– Non merci, Lee. Toi aussi tu es fatigué, tu trembles. Bon, on y va, les gars ! A propos,, Sai, arrête de faire des commentaires sur ce que Naruto a dans le pantalon !

Neji et Lee entendirent alors des protestations de la part de Naruto et un rire presque inexistant qui devait sans doute provenir de Sai. Puis, le silence retomba. Les membres de l'équipe 7 devaient être en train de sécuriser les alentours. Lee, après avoir veillé à ce que Tenten aille toujours bien, alla s'adosser à son tour contre un arbre, non loin de Neji.

– C'est ironique, non ? fit-il au bout d'un moment.

– Quoi donc ? demanda Neji, étonné que son coéquipier brise le silence.

– Que dans l'équipe de Kakashi, ce soit Sakura qui, au final, en ait le plus dans le pantalon.

Neji resta un moment silencieux, se demandant ce que Lee voulait dire par là. Finalement, ses traits se détendirent et il répondit :

– C'est vrai qu'avec un brailleur et un taré, elle peut difficilement tomber plus bas !

– Neji ! s'indigna Lee. Je t'interdis de rabaisser Sakura !

– Calme, je blaguais ! répliqua Neji en souriant pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mission.

– Ce n'est pas rôle, Neji ! s'exclama Lee, faussement vexé. Tu ne serais pas content, toi, si je me mettais à rabaisser Tenten !

– Tenten ?

Cette fois-ci, Neji semblait plutôt perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Tenten venait faire là-dedans ?

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en serais touché, lâcha finalement Neji en se refermant sur lui-même.

Lee soupira et glissa un regard compatissant vers leur coéquipière. Pauvre Tenten ! Neji ne voyait donc rien ? Toute l'admiration, la reconnaissance et même l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ! C'était à croire que Neji ne voyait que ses ennemis et jamais ceux qui l'aimaient sincèrement.

– Tu n'aimes donc pas Tenten ? demanda Lee d'un air désinvolte.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rabaisserais Tenten. Elle est une excellente coéquipière, très utile et fait du bon boulot.

Lee soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait entendre. Il eut une pensée pour Sakura qui devait sans doute se farcir ses deux incapables coéquipiers avant de reprendre la discussion :

– Neji, on a dix-huit ans.

– Oui, et alors ?

– Alors je pense qu'on devrait cesser de traiter Tenten comme une simple coéquipière.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Lee avait décidément de drôles d'idées. Etait-ce la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer qui lui remuait les méninges à ce point-là ?

– Neji, regarde comme elle a changé depuis nos douze ans, ajouta Lee. Elle est presque une femme. Bientôt, elle aura un petit copain. Peut-être même qu'elle en a déjà un.

Cette fois-ci, Neji ne put résister. Ses yeux blancs se posèrent sur le corps endormi de Tenten. Ses formes de femme étaient visibles malgré la couverture qui les dissimulait. Le fait que Tente puisse un jour avoir une relation amoureuse ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Il se sentait étrange, à présent, comme si ce passage à l'âge adulte devait l'éloigner d'elle.

Avec Lee, c'était différent. Lee était tout d'abord un garçon, son meilleur ami, et la relation qu'il avait avec lui était immuable, un mélange de fraternité, de rivalité et d'amitié. Neji n'avait jamais su définir sa relation avec Tenten. De l'amitié ? De la simple coexistence ? Du respect ? Non, il sentait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de poignant qui lui retournait l'estomac et faisait monter une douce chaleur en lui à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'elle. A présent, Lee faisait remonter cette étrange impression qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait.

– J'ai l'impression d'être incapable, Lee.

Lee se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. A de la gêne, à de l'énervement, oui, mais pas à ce que Neji se dénigre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Lui qui était toujours aussi fier semblait déçu.

– Incapable de quoi ? demanda Lee, intrigué.

– Incapable de comprendre ce qui nous arrive. Depuis que j'ai été nommé jônin, j'ai compris une chose : j'ai vos vies entre mes mains et il est hors de question que je ne vous protège pas jusqu'au bout. Je sais que ni toi ni Tenten n'avez besoin d'être protégés, mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et cette nuit, pendant qu'on était coincé, je me suis senti au fond du gouffre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout raté, que Tenten allait mourir par ma faute, parce que j'avais oublié un paramètre. Je me suis senti nul.

Comprenant que son coéquipier était troublé, Lee se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Neji continua à parler, sentant que, pour une fois, il en avait besoin.

– T'as raison, Lee, on a changé. Pendant tout ce temps, je me suis efforcé de considérer Tenten comme une ninja, mais Tenten et toi vous êtes complètement différents. Toi, je sais toujours que tu t'en sortiras, mais elle… elle n'est pas moins forte que toi et, pourtant, je n'aime pas la laisser seule. Je crois que cette mission vient de me le rappeler et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

– Tu ne sais plus comment considérer Tenten ? suggéra Lee.

– Oui, c'est un peu ça. Pourtant, toi tu n'as pas de problème, non ?

– J'en ai eu, pendant un moment. L'année dernière, en fait. Je me disais que je ne pouvais pas avoir la même complicité avec toi qu'avec Tenten, mais, finalement, Gai-sensei m'a dit de ne rien changer dans mon comportement et tout s'est arrangé. Je sais que Tenten est ma meilleure amie et que ça ne changera jamais. Disons que je sais qu'elle est une fille, mais que je ne la considérerai jamais comme je considère Sakura. C'est savoir faire la différence entre les filles qu'on aime et les filles qui sont nos amies. Gai-sensei m'a dit qu'il appelait ça « grandir ».

– Gai-sensei raconte pas mal de conneries, objecta Neji.

– Neji !

– Hum, désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Lee ne lui en tint pas rigueur et, au contraire, retrouva le sourire. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il le put contre l'arbre.

– Peut-être que tu considères Tenten comme moi je considère Sakura, risqua-t-il.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Comme une fille qui te plaît, Neji.

Contre toute attente, Neji ne chercha pas à le démentir. Au contraire, il resta silencieux, se contentant d'observer Tenten, toujours endormie devant eux. Est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait ? Sans doute. Neji se sentait proche de deux filles : Hinata et Tenten. Cependant, il ne ressentait certainement pas les mêmes sentiments pour chacune d'elles. En ce qui concernait Hinata, c'était quelque chose de doux, d'éternel, de fraternel, alors que pour Tenten, c'était quelque chose de plus poignant, quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur de façon plus violente.

– Tu as peut-être raison, avoua finalement Neji. Mais n'en parle à personne.

– Tu ne comptes pas le dire à Tenten ?

– Je ne sais pas. Lee, nous sommes ninjas et si on découvrait que je suis bien plus attaché à Tenten qu'à quiconque…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Lee comprenait très bien son attitude. Aimer et être ninja étaient deux choses peu compatibles. D'abord parce que l'ennemi pouvait utiliser leurs sentiments contre eux, ensuite parce qu'ils pouvaient mourir à n'importe quelle mission et que faire subir cette inquiétude à une personne qu'ils aimaient semblait impossible. Cependant, Sakura et Tenten étaient elles aussi ninjas. Peut-être qu'elles les comprendraient.

Lee rouvrit la bouche mais, cette fois-ci, il changea complètement de sujet. Il parla longuement, laissant Neji intervenir quand il le voulait. Ils eurent ainsi l'une de leurs petites discussions sur leurs idées, leurs projets, le monde qui les entourait, une discussion somme toute assez banale, mais qui les rapprochait tout en leur faisant oublier qu'ils venaient, une fois de plus, de risquer leur vie. Cependant, un bruit de couverture parvint alors à leurs oreilles et ils remarquèrent que Tenten bougeait dans son sommeil.

– Elle va bientôt se réveiller, fit remarquer Neji.

Lee nota que la voix de son coéquipier avait cette intonation chaude et douce, intonation qui revenait à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Tenten. Lee était à présent sûr de ne pas s'être trompé sur le compte de ses deux camarades.

– Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls ? plaisanta-t-il.

– Ne sois pas ridicule !

Lee ne put s'empêcher de rire et ce fut à ce moment-là que Tenten ouvrit lentement ses paupières. D'abord, tout fut flou, puis elle remarqua qu'un son agréable résonnait à ses oreilles : le rire de Lee. Puis, une voix impérieuse, plus ferme, intima à son coéquipier de se taire, car sinon il allait la réveiller. Ça, c'était Neji. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses coéquipiers étaient près d'elle, ils s'en étaient donc finalement sortis.

– Neji, Lee…, appela-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons se turent pour fixer leur coéquipière d'un air rassuré. Ils s'approchèrent à quatre pattes pour venir se pencher au-dessus de la blessée.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Lee, voyant que Neji ne se décidait pas à poser la question.

– Ça va, répondit Tenten en restant allongée. Que s'est-il passé ?

– Tu ne te souviens pas d'être tombée dans une embuscade par hasard ?

– Hum, si, bêtement en plus. Heureusement, je leur ai réglé leur compte à ces salauds ! Mais après… plus rien.

– Eh bien, on t'a retrouvée et l'équipe de Sakura est arrivée un peu après. C'est elle qui t'a soignée !

Tenten acquiesça lentement, tentant de faire rentrer toutes ces informations dans son esprit encore embrumer. Se sentant inconfortable dans sa position, elle voulut se redresser. Alors qu'elle se mettait en position assise, la couverture qui couvrait les bandages de sa poitrine tomba au bas de son ventre, découvrant ainsi ses formes. Neji écarquilla violemment les yeux tout en se pinçant pour ne pas rougir, tandis que Lee se retint de rire en observant la tête de son coéquipier.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tenten, qui n'avait pas conscience de sa tenue.

Neji resta sans rien dire durant quelques secondes, puis, voyant que Lee qui se tordait de rire ne lui serait d'aucune aide, il détourna les yeux en ajoutant :

– Hum, Tenten, tu… tu n'es pas très habillée.

Tenten baissa alors les yeux vers sa poitrine et remonta par réflexe la couverture sur sa poitrine en rougissant.

– Lee, ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle en se retenant de rire à son tour. Vous auriez pu me prévenir, pervers !

– Tenten, tu ne vas quand même pas nous en vouloir ? demanda Lee en reprenant contenance.

– Non, bien sûr que non. De toute façon, vous m'avez déjà vue en maillot de bain dans les sources d'eau chaude communes, non ?

– Oui, Tenten, approuva Neji en tirant sur son col pour essayer d'oublier la chaleur qui lui venait, mais c'était pas vraiment pareil.

Lee, n'en pouvant plus, repartit dans un éclat de rire. Neji lui asséna un regard assassin, auquel il ne prêta aucune attention. Finalement, il décida de s'y prendre avec plus d'autorité :

– Lee, tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer !

– On ne risque pas grand-chose, répliqua Lee en se reprenant. Je te rappelle que Sai, Naruto et Sakura veillent aux alentours.

Neji, mécontent de voir son coéquipier se moquer aussi ouvertement de lui, préféra ne pas relever et retourna s'asseoir contre un arbre. Tenten fit passer la couverture sur ses épaules dénudées, s'en servant ainsi comme d'un manteau. Cependant, malgré cette protection, elle tremblait de froid.

– Viens, lui dit Lee en lui tendant la main. Tu seras mieux avec nous.

Il aida alors Tenten à se relever, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher avec l'attelle que Sakura lui avait faite, et vint la caler contre Neji. Celui-ci, loin de la repousser, lui fit une petite place pour qu'elle puisse s'adosser. Lee vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Tenten fut ainsi entourée par les deux garçons de son équipe.

– Si t'as mal, dis-le nous, ajouta Lee. On préviendra Sakura.

– Merci, Lee, mais ça va beaucoup mieux, assura Tenten se calant avec délice contre l'épaule de Neji.

Celui-ci, étonné mais néanmoins satisfait de la réaction de Tenten, effleura sa main du bout des doigts. Il la sentit frissonner, et aussitôt, rangea son bras sans plus de commentaire. Tandis que ses deux coéquipiers s'endormaient, il leva ses yeux blancs vers le ciel. Lee avait raison. Tenten avait changé et il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien était. Alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? De nombreux ninjas se mariaient et, même si cela pouvait tourner au drame, ils connaissaient d'heureuses années auprès de la personne qu'ils aimaient. Aurait-il cette chance, lui qui avait souffert durant toute son enfance ? En fermant les yeux, il se promit de se la donner.

Quand, une heure plus tard, Sakura, Naruto et Sai arrivèrent pour se reposer, l'équipe Gai était entièrement endormie, ses membres serrés les uns contre les autres.

– S'ils sont pas mignons ! fit Naruto avec un sourire stupide sur les lèvres.

– Chut ! Tu vas les réveiller ! le coupa Sakura. Apparemment, Tenten s'est éveillée, c'est plutôt bon signe.

– Oui, et elle en profite pour fricoter avec Neji, regarde-moi ça !

– Lui, au moins, il sait assurer avec les filles, intervint Sai, ce qui fit, une fois de plus, rougir Naruto de colère.

– Ah non, c'est pas le moment ! fit Sakura avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

Les garçons n'ajoutèrent rien et allèrent étendre leur futon et préparer un feu pour se réchauffer. La matinée était déjà avancée, mais ils comptaient tout de même se laisser encore quelques heures de repos.

Sakura jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'équipe Gai. Lee était appuyé sur Tenten, elle-même appuyée sur Neji qui supportait tout ce poids sans ronchonner. Au fond, ces trois-là étaient sacrément unis, malgré leurs différences.

Finalement, elle alla se coucher, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Sai s'était endormi avec une rapidité hors du commun et, quant à Naruto, il ronflait avec force et détermination. Soupirant, Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Le feu qu'ils avaient préparé éclairait à présent le trio de l'équipe Gai. Dans le silence de la nuit, elle vit Neji ouvrir les yeux, tourner la tête vers Tenten et déposer un baiser sur son front avant de refermer ses paupières.

Sakura demeura quelques secondes sans bouger, tant cette vision l'avait surprise. Puis, sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, elle referma les yeux avec un sourire. Elle était certaine que, d'ici une semaine ou deux, Tenten allait accourir vers elle en lui annonçant qu'elle sortait enfin avec Neji Hyûga, l'homme pour lequel elle aurait donné sa vie.

FIN


End file.
